Undercover denial
by Angel.with.hornz
Summary: RinSes KagInu SanMr...Dressed as a boy at four and told to serve Sesshomaru in all his needs Rin is in over her head. However twelve years pass calmly and Rin starts learning what love is to bad she's dressed as a boy or will it even matter? SEQUEL SOON!
1. The Meeting

**_The Trade: 1521_**

"But mommy I don't want to dress like a boy!" Four year old Rin yelled stomping her foot. Putting a hand to her forehead the mother stared at the child in pain.

"Rin we have been over this numerous times you are to amuse the young Young Lord as a boy until your brother is well enough to." Rin stomped around shaLord her short black curls around

"I don't want to Souto never gets better" Rin yelled pulling at her shirt. She met her mother's eyes. Black stared into black.

"You will do as you're told do you understand. No one not even the Lord knows that you are a girl and that is how it is to left UNDERSTAND!" Her mother yelled stomping out the room.

"I won't like it" The daughter yelled back. Rin walked to a nearby mirror and stared into it. A short Six year old servant girl came up behind her and brushed back the tangled black curls tying it back in a short braid before placing a cap over it.

"Come now miss Rin it's not so bad" She placed her head on the girls shoulders staring into the mirror with her "If thinks work out and you and the young Young Lord become friends then your father the Lord of Young Lordton will be blessed in many a ways."

"Yeah but everyone says the Young Lord doesn't like nobody" Rin said pouting "What if he's mean and stupid" tapping the young girl on the head The servant stared sternly into Rin's eyes

"You mustn't ever speak that way of his young Lord."

"But Kagome" Rin moaned turning around, Kagome stared into the girls black eyes with her Brown ones.

"The Lord of the Western land Approaches" Was yelled from outside. Rolling her eyes Rin turned towards the window.

"I want my dress. My room my everything, man not my brothers." Whispered Rin angrily as she followed the servant down the long halls and stairs and out of the mansion she stood next to her father and watched as horses and carriages came. Rin stared at the ground as the rocks jumped up and down before a halt came.

"The Lord of the Western Lands and Family" Rin watched as all her servants and family bowed there head she quickly did the same as heavy footsteps stopped in front of her.

"Mark my old friend how are you" a voice said booming. Heads rose as the saw the Lord of Western lands Inutasha smiling at Rins father, they hugged briefly. "And this must be your lovely wife Anne" He held out his hand as Anne kissed his ring softly

"You are most welcome" She said smiling Her He stepped back slightly standing in front of Rin

"And this must be Rin How please I am to meet you" Bowing her head slightly she mumbled

"Your Grace" Backing up the Lord pointed to his family

"My wife The Queen Izayoi" A young women with Long black hair that brushed the floor as she walked smiled tilting her head slightly to the side her dark velvet eyes danced devilishly."My youngest son The Young Lord Inuyasha" The attention was brought to a six year old boy who grinned his gold eyes staring boldly at Kagome He had long Silver hair he bowed deeply

"My ladies" He said smiling laughing broadly the Lord continued

"My beautiful daughter The Young Lady Sango" A young girl with long dark hair and bright brown eyes raised her chin proudly her long dark hair bouncing. "And my Eldest son The Young Lord Sesshomaru" A nine year old boy stood angrily his silver hair in long locks far down his back glared angrily his golden eyes piercing everything in sight.

"Excuse me Lord I would introduce you to my eldest boy but alas he's taken ill" Mark said apologetically. Shaking it off the Lord smiled

"Come my old friend we have much to discuss" Wrapping his arm around Mark's shoulders the two strolled in. The group followed along. The Queen turned and whispered to the Mistress of the household-Rin's mother-And smiled as she turned towards Rin and Sesshomaru

"Rin why don't you take Sesshomaru outside and play" Anne said smiling her eyes on the other hand demanded it

"Yes mother" Rin said sighing she grabbed Sesshomaru's wrist and pulled him along until they were outside "What do you want to do" Ignoring her completely Sesshomaru walked over to a pile of mud and chucked it at Rin's head. smirking he walked away towards the river that flowed through Rin's territory. Sizzling with anger Rin grabbed a lump of mud and hurled it at the back of Sesshomaru's head, he tumbled forward. Jumping up he turned pointing an accusing finger at her.

"You can't do that to me I'm the Young Lord" He yelled at her

"SO" She yelled back pointing an equally accusing finger "That doesn't mean you can just be mean to me" lost for word they stared at each other.. Putting down their fingers they both silently marched to the river. Washing the mud of each other Sesshomaru splashed Rin, who splashed back angrily. They stared at each other angrily before Rin yelled pouncing on Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru punched her face and Rin punched his They rolled around in the water when A laugh was heard behind them and then another and another until a course of laughter split them up Sesshomaru and Rin sat at the base of the stream. Unknown to them every one had come outside due to the commotion, and stood staring at them with bemused smirks on their faces, The Lord turned towards Mark and smiled.

"We'll take him tomorrow."

"Of course I wouldn't have e it any other way."

"Stupid face" Rin murmured under her breath standing up

"Ugly boy" The Young Lord whispered as the crowd departed

"I bet you don't have any friends" Rin said turning to the Young Lord

"So what if I don't my father can just buy me some just like he is buying you" The Young Lord yelled

"So that doesn't mean I'll be your friend" Rin yelled back her little voice Cracked

"Why not" The Young Lord said slightly hurt. Taken back by the change in his voice Rin softened

"Because you're mean to me"

"Well I don't have any friends" Sesshomaru said confiding in the four year old. Sighing loudly Rin put both her hands on her hips and grinned

"Alright then I will be your first very true best and awesome friend" Sesshomaru looked at her smiling

"Promise" He said holding out a hand Rin took it.

"But there are conditions" Rin said holding his hand in place "No lying no secrets only truth and we tell each other anything and were always together agreed" Rin said repeating lines out of a story. Nodding his head happily he grinned

"Yes!" They broke apart grinning. Rin poked his head

"You're it" She said running away. Sesshomaru a moment to register what just happened he walked after Rin the jogged the broke out into a full sprint laughing. Never in his life had Sesshomaru known such kindness even from a child he was feared by most his age and never known someone to willingly without motivation become his friend.


	2. Fears and Understandings

_**Fears and Understandings**_

"Do you really think this is wise" Anne said turning towards her husband as they looked out the window.

"What choose do we have now the young Lord hasn't befriended anybody and I honestly didn't think Rin would befriend him. The Lord0 of the Western land would forbid the separation."

"Yes I know all that love but think about it clearly Weather you want to acknowledge it or not she is our daughter not our son if they find out-"

"They won't" He said cutting her off

"But what if they do you know Rin she is as stubborn as a mountain nothing will move her" Anne sighed staring at the children as they ran around "Her reputation her everything will be ruin if the catch wind she's a girl."

"How will they" Mark said staring icily at his wife "Not her hair many young and old boys leave it long she has a strong eyes which give her a strong aura she hasn't devolved anything yet and probably won't for a long time she knows what she's doing Anne she isn't a fool even if she has demon blood in her" Staring down ashamed Anne turned and stomped away,

"It is treachery to deceive the Lord of Western lands" Anne said over her shoulder "If you destroy our daughter I will kill you myself husband" Without waiting for a reply Anne walked out the door. She walked outside trying hastily to cover her demon aura as she called for Rin.

"Rin my boy come along inside so I might have a word with you" Rin stopped and stared at her mother when Sesshomaru came crashing into her she fell laughing

"Coming mother" She turned and whispered something to Sesshomaru before running to her mother. Her mother grabbed her hand and marched her up stairs to her room where servants where pack some of her brothers older clothes and some newer ones. Her mother turned her around so she was looking her daughter frantically in the eyes.

"My dear dear child how I never wished this for you" She held her daughter tightly "Listen to me well Kagome well go with you as the Queens ladies in waiting you will go to her for personally things but by God be cautious about it you will stay with The young Lord as a personal servant and will be with him at all times do as he say whenever he says it whatever he does to you allow it to a point My God be careful" He mother said close to tears

"I will mother but isn't it just until Souto's better" Her mother shook her head sadly

"Yes my dear that was the plan but things have changed the Young Lord has taken a special liking to you and the Lord see's it Do you understand"

"I-I- yes" Rin said nodding

"Good good that's my girl" She said kissing her daughters face frantically.

"Why is mommy kissing me like she'll never kiss me again" Rin said sniffing

"Because this is the last time I'll ever kiss my little girl for a long time" Tears came to her eyes as she pulled away. "Now run along go play" He mother said standing up and patting Rin on the rum. Rin ran out the house quickly forgetting her sadness and chased Sesshomaru around the courtyard. They were called in shortly afterwards for dinner. Were the adults talked about money and Rin.

Rin turned over huffing as the thunderstorm in the distance grew louder rattling her windows. She practically yelled as lighting cracked waking her up again. She turned over on her belly hiding her head under the pillow. Soft knocking was heard from outside her door.

"Huh" She mumbled rising up her black locks dangling every which way. She turned around as the door creped open and little footsteps padded the floor up to her bed. A little hand came out and poked Rin in the ribs. She fell backwards. "Who-Who is it?" She stammered. Lightening flicked in the background and Rin made out the young Lords face, Sighing relieved she looked at him

"Your scared" The young Lord declared "I'll sleep with you" He said proudly as he crawled in the bed next to her covering himself up proudly.

"What I'm not afraid" She murmured, lying down beside him, He shook slightly as thunder roared in the background. She snuggled up next to him and he wrapped his arms around her head.

"There There it's just a storm don't be afraid." He said shakily

"Don't push it" She mumbled as she fell asleep. The Young Lord followed shortly after.

"I can't find him!" One of the guards yelled frantically

"Well where the hell is he you were standing guard" The Lord yelled a slap was heard.

"My friend he couldn't have gone far just relax" Mark murmured to the Lord

Rin woke hazily and slightly out of breath as her head was held in place. She held her arms out and pushed at the barrier

"MM five more minutes…" Was gobbled from the barrier,

"No I can't bweath" She squeaked, light hit her face as the young Lord let her go "AHH" She said sighing as she rolled over

"Check in here" A voice yelled outside of Rin's room. Her door burst open as guards and the Lord came running in. Rin and Sesshomaru shot up looking around.

"Sesshomaru what in God's name are you doing in here we have been looking everywhere for you." The Lord said grabbing his sons head.

"I-I the storm" Sesshomaru mumbled. Sighing the Lord nodded. He turned his attention to the half asleep Rin.

"Rin my boy if you would get dressed we will be leaving for Court soon." Nodding her head she rolled out of bed her father grabbed her hand outside the door and pulled her along towards his room. Kagome followed. They entered the room while Kagome stripped and scrubbed down Rin before putting her brother's older clothes on her.

"Rin listen closely" Mark said grabbing his daughter "Your duties are to the young Young Lord you are to dress him wash him stay b his side at all times you are to-"

"Papa momma already told me all this" Rin said yelping as Kagome pulled at her hair tying it back in a short braid.

"Good good you understand how important this is" Mark asked Rin yawned nodding her head.

"Rin! Rin! RIN!" The young Lord yelled angrily. Rin looked up at her father He nodded.

"Do us proud" He murmured as she ran out the door

"What!" She yelled out as she found the Young Lord

"Where were you" He asked

"With my papa" She said

"You're my friend" He said crossing his arms. Rolling her eyes she followed him outside as the chased each other around.

"We will miss you dearly" He mother said as she kissed her child good bye. Her father rubbed her head as she left.

"Bye" She said sadly as she walked to the carriage.

"Come Kagome you can ride with me" Inuyasha said from atop his horse.

"No she won't she is now a lady in my court she will ride with me"

"Yes your majesty" The two said giggling. Rin climbed in tiredly next to the Young Lord.

They quietly rode to court. When they arrived Rin stayed close to Sesshomaru. Humans demons and half demons rushed every which way bowing their heads speaking frantically. Rin backed away wide eyed when an elderly woman pinched her cheeks. Sesshomaru grabbed her hand as he took off down the long halls. They arrived at a large room with a king sized four post bed the room was decorated with fine silk and dressers. Two guards stood at the front of the door and two on the inside. There were two door's inside the room,

"This is my room" Sesshomaru declared boredly. He pulled Rin to another door farthest from his bed. Opening the door there was another bed no nearly as large as his but a comfortable size to the left was empty dressers and the right what seemed to be a closet in the middle was a desk and by the door was a piss pan. "And this is your room." Rin smiled at him he stared at her quietly before smiling softly

* * *

Ok this chapter was just to kinda get it all started so bear with me ;))))

**AND YES THEY DO GROW UP **


	3. Four years later ENTER Kagura!

Four years later

Nine year old Rin followed behind Sesshomaru quietly as him and the Lady Kagura A twelve year old girl with Black hair falling just beyond her shoulders she had small piercing milky red eyes. She was of the Wind clan two feathers flowed delicately on either ear. Her arm was latched onto Sesshomarus.

"And then I threw it at his face and stormed off" Kagura's voice said ringing with laughter; Sesshomaru passed a quick glance at Rin who was sniffling a laugh. Glaring slightly he walked forward faster giving him and Rin a distance. Rin politely stayed back.

"Rin what an unusual name" Kagura said with unneeded mailce. She studied Rin whose hair now stood longer than hers in a braid cheeks slightly flared. "Rin would you be a dear and fetch me some water I am parched." Black eyes meet glared at milky red.

"Why don't you fetch it yourself deary" A quiet voice said angrily. Footsteps where heard behind them as eleven year old Sango came into view. Rin stared at her smiling softly. She bowed her head

"Your grace" She mumbled Kagura did the same.

"Lady Kagura you look as lovely as ever" Sango said coldly her brown eyes narrowing.

"I come nowhere near as lovely as you Young Lordss." Kagura said smiling

"No you wouldn't would you" Sango said smiling "Come brother Father wishes to see us"

"Yes of course" Sesshomaru said he turned towards Kagura and politely taking her hand and kissing it "My lady" Kagura all but squealed as she bowed back. She watched as Sango held out her hand to her brother who took it. Rin followed closely behind smiling all the way, She turned around just as Kagura flew of, She watched the dog demon Sesshomaru and his human adopted sister Sango walk with a certain bounce.

"What does Father want" Sesshomaru asked

"Oh nothing his to busy dealing with Inuyasha who is chasing Kagome around the castle apparently she caught him kissing Lady Kikyo in the corner yesterday during Papa's dinner. He is forever angering." Sango said laughing "Mother isn't pleased either she doesn't like her prize lady in waiting being distracted from work" Sesshomaru looked at her sheepishly

"So you lied then" Sesshomaru said rasing an eyebrow

"Of course that girl is horrid I don't know why you allow her around you and she treats Rin like a low born dog" Sango stopped fully now steaming she clenched her fist's into little balls

"It's quiet alright you needn't get work up over it Sango" Rin said speaking for the first time.

"O yes I do" Sango said childishly "You don't think her absolutely horrid"

"I think she's simply…determined to win the Young Lords heart" Rin said offhandedly.

"And you think she'll get it" Sesshomaru said smirking

"Who knows" Rin said shrugging; Sesshomaru glared at her "What" She asked.

Kagome turned from the window and faced the Young Lord Inuyasha who continued to try an explain himself. Rolling her eyes she shrugged her heart twisting as she looked at him.

"Drop it already it's not like there's anything between us." Inuyasha started to stutter "however something's going on with Sesshomaru and Rin" Straightening up he looked out the winnow nodding

"Yes you're barely noticing." Inuyasha mumbled staring at her.

"What do you mean has Rin done something" She asked slightly irked

"Well yes and no" Inuyasha said smiling. Kagome pulled on his long hair.

"Go on your highness" Kagome said impatiently

"Well Rin and Sesshomaru haven't separated once since meeting and no one's interfered with their little circle right" Kagome nodded "So when someone new shows up and starts splitting them up there would obviously be tension."

"But I still don't understand Rin hasn't done anything out the ordinary it's Sesshomaru who's getting upset" Inuyasha nodded "but that doesn't make any sense if he didn't like it he could easily break it up"

"There's more to it than that Rin is completely fine with it"

"And.." Kagome said confused

"Rin isn't getting upset" Taking a second to understand Kagome smiled

"I see now" She said shaking her head. She glanced out the window as Rin followed the siblings into the large manor.

In Sesshomaru's room with Rin

"Did I do something wrong" Rin asked confused as she changed the young Young Lord's clothes and put him in his night gown. It flowed freely to his ankles as he sat at the edge of the bed. Rin washed his feet in silence. Agitated to the max she stood up finished and bowed. "Your majesty" she stormed towards her room. A bath had been run for her already and was still steaming as she pulled out a night gown for herself. Sighing she shoot the door completely stating she was taking a bath. It was a small rule for him to give her privacy. She undressed and unbraided her hair letting it fall in waves down her back. Sighing as she sat in the tub she mumbled to herself.

"Stupid dog being a jerk and mean idiot stupid stupid." She scrubbed her feet and arms and hair painfully as she got out wrapping the towel around her hair she threw the gown over her head and dried her hair. Sighing she sat on the bed boredly when a knock came at the door. "Yes" She yelled.

"S'cuse me sir I was just getting your bathing water" Allowing the servant to come in and take it Rin caught sight of Sesshomaru who was glaring at her she glared back.

"Rin come here" He yelled rolling her eyes she obliged.

"Your majesty" She said unhappily

"Rin why are you mad" He asked confused

"Because you're mad at me" She said stubbornly

"I'm not mad at you" Sesshomaru said

"Then why where you staring meanly at me"

"Because you didn't care I was with Kagura"

"SO" Rin yelled angrily "Would you care if I was with her"

"Yes I would" Sesshomaru said nodding

"Alright no more Kagura" They agreed the guards rolled their eyes.

"Well goodnight" Rin said smiling as Rin waved to him. She walked into her room accidently leaving her door cracked one of the guards gazed into the room absent mindedly and saw something off. Walking closer to the door he saw Rin. Red faced he backed up against the wall and stood there perfectly still.

* * *

**So this was kind of like a side story on how Sesshomaru Rin and Kagome and Inuyasha kinda start out **

**the next chapter is gonna be FINALLY about them bieng older so the next chapter**

**is more or less how it all gets started...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	4. Possessive

**_Possessive 1533_**

Kagura watched Sesshomaru and his family; after years of knowing them she grew to notice every aspect of them, she was trained to get close to the royal family. She saw Inuyasha whose long silver hair was loose falling far down his back and his broad shoulders stood tall making him look older than his eighteen years, especially the way his golden eyes never left Kagome when he saw a suitor come to talk to her. Kagome the Queens favored lady in waiting with her chocolate colored eyes and dark brown hair and pure way of making everyone love her. Kagura despised the miko. She noticed the way Sango's long brown hair was tied and braided up into an elegant design she had her stern brown eyes on none other than the monk Miroku whose short black hair was tied in a low pony tail, while his dark eyes playfully watching the ladies, but most of all Kagura noticed Sesshomaru's broad yet lanky shoulders, muscular arms, his golden eyes, healthy lips, and the way her heart raced rapidly as the dog demon meet her eyes. She would blush accordingly and give him a seductive smile which he would look away from and turn to Rin making a joke that made Rin laugh. Rin. Kagura hated Rin. Rin wasn't like any boy she had ever met; Rin didn't fall head over heels for her he didn't go out of his way to please her. He simply was there in the way of her and Sesshomaru. Absurd you say. Rin had a pretty face for a boy. He had full lips, black eyes, and a soft unblemished face. His hair fell far beyond his waist casting grace fully against the back of his knees. _So much like his demon mothers'._ He had slightly feline features to him and was always next to Sesshomaru. _'Like now for instance' _Kagura thought angrily as she stared at the two across the room.

"Pay attention" Rin hissed at the two Young Lords. They stared at her briefly before facing the Lord.

"I would like to further announce an invitation to join with Eastern territory through marriage Lord Leonard's eldest son to my daughter Sango. Cheerful clapping and murmurs were spread around the room as they stared at Sango's pale face. She turned towards Miroku whose face was equally pale. "Now let us dance" energetic music started playing and couples lined up copying each other's movements in perfect sync. Inuyasha quickly walked over to Kagome smiling as he held out a hand only to have it rejected, she in turn hastily pointed to a women with long black hair and dull looking black eyes, her corset was tightened to have her bosoms practically falling out over the top; The lady Kikyo. Stuttering, Inuyasha watched as Kagome allowed another man to pull her onto the dance floor. Inuyasha glared and you could visibly see his body tense.

"Poor Kagome" Rin murmured. Rolling his eyes Sesshomaru watched her,

"Your way to sensitive for a boy, You need to toughen up, I mean come on throw a dress on you and we have a girl" The young Lord said laughing.

"Liar" Rin said angrily. "I-," but she was cut off with Sango storming up to them.

"How dare he marry me off like a piece of property" Sango whispered angrily

"Your highness" Rin said bowing

"Oh stop that" Sango said changing to a happier mood "Come now you must dance with me"

"It would be my honor" Rin said taking her hand.

"One dance" Sesshomaru mumbled. Rolling their eyes they glided elegantly onto the dance floor. Wrapping her arm around Sango, Rin sighed. After twelve years of playing a boy she grew used to dancing with females but the fact there breast's where shoved onto her slightly bugged.

"So tell me, what do you think of this marriage Rin?" Sango asked leaning in after a twirl.

"I believe your father has the best intentions," Rin said carefully

"Does it bother you," Sango asked

"Yes, you are a very dear person to me and seeing you married off without love does bother me," Rin said even more carefully. Sango brightened immensely. Noticing they were the only ones on the dance floor Rin quickly ended the dance taking Sango's hand gracefully, "Thank you for this wondrous dance I won't forget it" Rin bowed deeply kissing her ringed fingers softly. She smiled softly before walking back behind Sesshomaru who was more than displeased

"Loving show you gave out there" Sesshomaru said turning to Rin

"What do you mean" Rin asked confused

"You and Sango, you two have been getting along perfectly"

"So have you and that thing Kagura," Rain mumbled before adding quickly "Besides her and Miroku are in love"

"Thing?" Sesshomaru asked slightly taken back

"Yes technically my family ranks higher than her so yes she is a thing to me," Rin said smiling

"You still belong to me" Sesshomaru said clearly. Rolling her eyes she nodded. After years of being with him, Rin had become accustomed to knowing that Sesshomaru was possessive over her and knew better than to make a scene in public about it. According to Sesshomaru, Rin was too vulnerable for the real world.

"Rin, my boy, how are you," The Lord said coming up to them.

Rin bowed

"My lord" She said kindly "I am enjoying myself and you"

"Great," He said merrily his toned body bouncing "What did you think of the Marriage proposal," He asked with a slight double meaning leaking out as he cast a look in Miroku's room

"I believe it will help the territories interference issues," Rin said tightly.

"Ahh it will greatly," The Lord said nodding "O yes Rin your father sent your family physician he will meet you later on tonight in your room. Though I don't know why you don't use are physician."

"Family physicians know best," Rin said grinning

"Yes yes well I must be off," The Lord said walking away. Rin and Sesshomaru bowed tenderly. Giggling was heard behind them, they turned quickly to see. Behind them was Kagura and a pretty little thing with long almost transparent white hair tied back in a half pony tail she had beautiful milky eyes. Her dress enhanced her nicely devolved bosoms though the dark color contrasted badly with her pale skin.

"Your highness I would like to introduce you to Kanna," Kagura said.

Kanna bowed

"It's an honor," Sesshomaru said smiling, "Naraku's Niece I believe I heard you would be staying at court with the Queen?"

"Yes I will," She said grinning proudly

"This is Rin," Sesshomaru said kindly. Rin bowed delicately meeting Kanna's unwavering gaze. "Would you honor me with a dance Kanna?" She said holding out her hand. "Give his majesty and the lady Kagura a moment."

"Yes" Kanna said eagerly her white locks dancing as they moved onto the dance floor.

"I think they make a lovely twosome don't you, my lord," Kagura said linking arms with Sesshomaru.

"Are you playing matchmaker, you little sneak?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well my dear friend Kanna has been admiring Rin for quite some time, I had to help, and don't they just look wonderful," she said sighing, and she was right the way Rin had her hand firmly yet gently against Kanna's back. They glided around in perfect harmony as if they were meant to be.

"Yes they do," Sesshomaru said as the couple walked back over. Laughing at something Rin said, Kanna linked arms with Kagura and gently pulled her away.

"My lord," They said laughing. Kagura stopped shortly smiling, "You will help me with this little thing won't you?" She asked indicating Kanna and Rin. He gave a court nod.

"You don't look pleased at all," Rin mumbled as she stood next to Sesshomaru.

"Why do you say that I'm not yelling am I?" he asked looking at her playfully.

"Twelve years," She said looking around the dying party "Are you almost ready to go"

Sesshomaru looked at her and nodded as they moved their way through the crowd. Walking past a servant Sesshomaru stopped and called her.

"Would you mind sending up a bath," The maid nodded before walking away. Rin silently followed Sesshomaru up the steps towards his room. As they entered Sesshomaru quickly took off his shoes and shirt.

"So tell me what you thought of Lady Kanna," Sesshomaru said as he watched Sesshomaru go to her room. She came out quickly pulling her hair over her shoulder. She was now wearing a soft white long sleeved shirt.

"She was outgoing," Rin said seating herself on the floor.

"Why do you say that?" Sesshomaru asked leaning in on his knees.

"She didn't hide the fact she wanted me" Rin said chuckling Sesshomaru

"So she's bold is she," Sesshomaru said rubbing his chin "She must take lessons from Kagura"

"I'm sure," Rin said pulling at her braid.

"You really should cut your hair," Sesshomaru said

"Why?" Rin asked glaring at him slightly as she let it unwind.

"You look like a woman,"

"Your brother and you both have long hair." Rin threw back at him.

"Yes but we're more manly than you," Sesshomaru said smirking

"You-," Rin began angrily before a knock came from outside the door. The guard opened it. A lady stood with two men behind her holding a large steamy bucket of water they walked next to the Young Lord's bed where the bath tub was and poured it in.

"Shall I bring one for you master Rin" The nurse asked Rin nodded smiling she blushed before running off. Rin smiled shaking her head as she helped Sesshomaru into the bath tub before grabbing a wash rag, a pitcher, and soap. Rolling up her sleeves she sat down next to the tub.

"Anyways Sango is going to be extremely heated when she finds out about you and Kanna." Sesshomaru mumbled. Rin poured water over his head before adding soap and rubbing at it gently into his scalp.

"She won't if you don't say anything" Rin said rolling her eyes,

"Are you afraid" Sesshomaru said smiling briefly.

"Of course she can be almost as possessive as you can." Rin said shaking her head as she filled the pitcher with water,

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sesshomaru asked right before Rin poured water over his head. "A little warning next time" Sesshomaru mumbled, while squinting his eyes. Rin smiled.

"Warning," She said as she poured, laughing as he coughed up soap she smiled.

"What? So you mean I'm possessive?" Sesshomaru asked

"Ask someone else I'm not in the mood to argue," Rin said as she finished getting the soap out of his hair. She put soap on a rag and proceeded on to his arms.

"Are you going to ignore the eldest son of the western land?" Sesshomaru asked "You a mere boy!"

Rin hummed as she rubbed his stomach with the rag, then his neck and then back before holding a hand out for his legs. He obliged and she proceeded to scrub it.

"You're really going to sit there and ignore me?" He asked chuckling cruelly "Alright I see how it is." Rin chuckled as she grabbed his other foot and scrubbed it. Sighing she leaned back as the door was opened. The maid from earlier came in blushing.

"Your majesty I am sorry," She went to leave when Rin called her softly

"Its' quite alright just take it to my tub will you?" The lady smiled over joyed as she lead the men towards her room. Coming out she bowed to the Young Lord and stared at Rin for awhile.

"You're dismissed," Sesshomaru snapped glaring at her. She scurried away.

"That wasn't very nice," Rin mumbled standing up. Sesshomaru looked at her and stood. Grabbing some water she poured it on Sesshomaru before holding out a towel. She just finished drying him before throwing a night gown over his head, when a knock came at the door. Both looked over as the guard opened it.

"Your highness," An old woman said bowing her head before turning to Rin "Come along my boy" He said as she strolled towards her door. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru.

"I'll be out in about two hours don't come in" She stated before walking into her room. Sesshomaru sighed plopping on his bed. He stared at Rin's door anxious.

"Two hours?" The old woman questioned as Rin removed her clothes.

"No Kaeda, but it annoys him" Rin said smiling as she unwrapped a tightly bound cloth that held her breast tightly bound unnoticeable by prying eyes. Kaeda placed an ear on her chest. She breathed in, and then nodded as she examined her body and checked her head for lice.

"All good as far as I can tell," Kaeda muttered half an hour later "Has the powder I gave you helped with your monthly cycles?"

"Yes it has. Thank you," Rin said bending over touching her toes. "However it doesn't help with the dizziness," Rin said jumping up. Kaeda frowned as Rin's breast's bounced.

"Rin cover your breast" Rin did so putting both her hands on it but still breast showed. Shaking her head Kaeda mumbled a few times before pulling out a thickly bound cloth.

"Use this from now on under your wrapping to even everything out," Kaeda said handing Rin the cloth. Rin took it smiling she noticed herself in the mirror frowning,

"Is there away to get rid of this girly figure?" Rin asked staring at herself in the mirror.

"Be blessed my dear many would kill for such a lively figure," Kaeda said standing behind the girl.

"Yeah but none of them have to dress like a male," Rin shot back grinning. Her face fell quickly. "Kaeda it's getting harder to hide my demon aura." Kaeda froze looking at the girl almost angrily her beady eyes frantically searching her bag. She pulled out powder of her bag sprinkling it on Rin. "AHH," Rin screamed out painfully as the powder seeped into her skin. Banging was heard seconds later.

"What's going on?" Sesshomaru's cold voice yelled threw the barrier.

"Nothing!" Rin gasped out. Sesshomaru hovered by the door "I'm fine just the medicine." Listening to the footsteps Rin turned towards Kaeda glaring.

"That will keep your demon aura under wraps for one month, you will need to do this every month understand?" Kaeda asked. Rin nodded as she climbed into the tub, her black hair covering everything in sight. She scrubbed her body raw and as she was washing her hair she listened as Kaeda left. Rin stood rinsing her hair and getting out. Toweling herself she stood in front of the mirror once again. Looking down ashamed, she dressed wrapping her cloth around her breast as she walked out to Sesshomaru her hair still damp dripped slightly. Sesshomaru was up instantly eyeing every inch of Rin.

"I'm fine really," Rin said waving her hands around. She turned towards the guards who looked at her skeptically. "Really I'm fine!"

"It took long enough" Sesshomaru said coldly. Rin grinned it wasn't odd for Sesshomaru to act out like this.

"But I'm here so no harm done right?" Sesshomaru nodded as he went to bed Rin tucked him in. "Good night what time do you wish to be woken?"

"It's going to storm tonight." Rin nodded smiling to herself.

"I know, can I sleep with you tonight I'm afraid" She said slightly sarcastically.

"If you want to," He said turning over.

"Fine I'll just go back to-," She was cut off with Sesshomaru grabbing her hand quickly.

"Rin!" He said demandingly. Smirking she crawled in next to him on the bed, both on opposite sides of the bed as far away as they could get.

Rolling their eyes the guards looked at each other. In the morning they would be completely curled up into each other with Sesshomaru having a possessive arm around her, and Rin gasping for air.

Kagome stormed through the palace angrily with Sango and Miroku fast behind her. Sango and Mirku looked worried as Inuyasha came running behind them.

"Kagome why are you so mad?" Inuyasha demanded jumping in front of her. Pointing an accusing finger in his chest jabbing it painfully she glared at him

"I saw you and that bitch Kikyo making out!" Kagome screamed. Tears begging to fall.

"I-I, you're misunderstanding everything!" Inuyasha declared while scratching his head. Swirling around she looked at Sango who backed away slightly.

"Sango if you saw Miroku making out with Kikyo would you be beyond pissed/"

"Well…" Sango said blushing "Yeah I guess."

"Miroku if you saw Sango making out with Kikyo would you be pissed?"

"That would be interesting to see honestly," Miroku mumbled before a red hand print appeared on his face.

"Hey you have no right to be mad at me I saw you with Kouga!" Inuyasha said pointing his finger in her face.

"How dare you accuse me of anything!" Kagome yelled back.

Miroku and Sango quietly slipped away as there fighting got louder. Sango stared at Miroku.

"About this marriage thing are you going through with it? " Miroku asked looking out a window.

"Would you be upset if I did?" She asked hope pouring out from her.

"I would be extremely put out my lady, to see you even in the presence of another man," Miroku said looking her dead in the eye. Before she could speak he took her hand and kissed it with the most delicate touch. He strode off down the corridors leaving the red faced Sango behind. Sango grasped her other hand bringing both of her hands to his lips. Her heart beat quickly as she tried to focus on where her room was. Before she entered however Kagome came up behind her. Sango looked at the worn out face of Kagome and held her arms out as Kagome ran into them weeping.

"Why does he do this to me?" Kagome whispered/sobbed.

"What happened?" Sango asked

"He kissed me and I ran!" Kagome said looking up at Sango…

* * *

OMG! Wow this one was hard kind of intense

And no one but Kagome, Kaeda, and the guards know about Rin's secrete until the next chapter...or not. Hehehe I know I'm lovely.

Oh, P.S I have my sister reviewing my work and fixing the grammar and everything but I was wondering if someone else can do it or was willing to. THX!

REVIEW! PLEASE

Brief reminder

Sesshomaru Kikyo 20

Rin 16

Kagome Inuyasha 18

Sango and Miroku Kagura 19

Kanna 16


	5. Love me

**_I'm not in love…right 1533_**

_

* * *

"Those who do not know what love is  
liken it to beauty.  
Those who claim to know what love is  
liken it to ugliness."_

* * *

Inuyasha was stumping around the castle angrily when he crashed into Miroku.

"WATCH IT!" Inuyasha yelled "O it's you," he said looking at Miroku.

"Nice to see you to," Miroku said chuckling. They turned around to see Sango and Kagome coming around the corner. "Ladies," Miroku said grinning. Kagome and Sango went into a frenzy of blushes as they looked anywhere but at them.

"H-Hello," Kagome mumbled looking at the ground. Inuyasha glared at her.

"Hi," He said "Look I was wondering if we could talk alone?"

"I umm would but um I have to talk to umm…" Kagome looked around before spotting Sesshomaru and Rin. "Rin needed me," Inuyasha frowned turning around only to crash into Sesshomaru.

"Little brother," Sesshomaru mumbled looking down at him.

"Good day," Rin said stepping out from behind him.

"Um Good day lady Kagome and lady Sango," Rin said smiling.

"Yes yes good day umm did you still want to talk?" Kagome asked.

"I wanted to talk?" Rin asked cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah remember," Kagome said winking.

"No is there something in your eye?" Rin asked. Kagome all but fell over as she grabbed Rin's arm pulling her quickly.

"Yes remember?" Kagome yelled pulling Rin away. Sesshomaru glared at the two as they walked out into the garden.

"Kagome," Sango yelled following the two. Miroku Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood as the three left.

"What you do?" Miroku asked giving an accusing look at Inuyasha.

"Yes what did you do," Sesshomaru said glaring at his brother.

"Nothing," Inuyasha mumbled staring at the ground. Sesshomaru turned quickly stomping off. Miroku followed his lead going in the opposite direction leaving Inuyasha alone.

"What was that about?" Rin asked as Kagome pulled her angrily around the garden. Rin frowned slightly as the cold hit her painfully.

"Kagome and Inuyasha kissed," Sango said giggling. Kagome gave her a dirty look.

"Really that's great," Rin said giving Kagome a small smile.

"No it's really not," Kagome said "Haven't you ever been in love Rin?"

"Yes have you?" Sango asked staring at Rin skeptically.

"Of course I love you Kagome and Sango and Miroku and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and-"

"No I mean _IN LOVE,_" Kagome said.

"Is there a difference?" Rin asked sitting down on a bench Sango and Kagome sat on either side of her.

"Well you're a boy so it's probably different," Sango said tapping her chin with her finger.

"No it's not," Kagome said looking at Rin "When you love someone being with them makes it almost impossible to breathe your hearts racing so fast you feel it's about to burst out of your chest."

"Being with them makes you feel complete," Sango began "It makes you feel like you can do anything."

"Your hands get all sweaty your face feels hot. But you love the feeling," Kagome said smiling.

"You'll start melting under their gaze it's wonderful!" Sango said grinning.

"But being in love also makes you feel terrible..." Kagome said staring intently at a rose. "You can love someone all day and night but if they don't return your feeling or they can love someone else-"

"Or be a leecher," Sango whispered angrily.

"And if that happened you will hate love," Kagome whispered.

"But how will I know I'm in love with someone?" Rin asked plucking a rose and staring at it.

"O you will definitely know," Kagome said snapping out of her transfix.

"Think of someone close to you and ask your self are they the one you want to spend your life with," Sango said staring at Rin.

"But make sure they want to spend it with you as well or you'll end up broken," Kagome said looking at an approaching Inuyasha. Sango and Rin looked at Kagome.

"Then why even fall in love?" Rin asked standing up looking at both girls.

"Because no matter how much it hurts along the way you enjoy the ride," Sango said standing up placing a hand on Rin's shoulder walking off.

"Kagome can we talk?" Inuyasha asked looking away. Kagome nodded and walked off leaving Rin alone to hold her rose tenderly. Sighing she walked off back towards the castle.

"Love…" Rin mumbled going up some stairs. Rin looked up when she heard giggling. Standing above her was Kagura and Sesshomaru. Kagura was standing close to Sesshomaru with a wide smile on her face. Sesshomaru wasn't smiling but he didn't look unhappy. Kagura noticed Rin first.

"Master Rin," She said coolly giving her a dirty look "Did you bring me a rose?" Rin looked down at the Rose quickly before shaking her head no.

"Sorry it's a gift," Rin said smiling. She looked at Sesshomaru and froze. _**LOVE LOVE LOVE.**_"What…" She mumbled before shaking her head. "Sorry I didn't know you were busy I'll meet you later," Rin said hiding her eyes behind her bangs before hurrying off down the halls. _**LOVE LOVE LOVE.**_Rin stared painfully at the Rose as she entered Sesshomaru's room. Sitting on top his bed cross legged she mumbled absently. "Not me…No never… right…of course…" Rin looked up at the guards Ginta and Hiten.

"Ginta, Hiten, have you ever been in love?" Both looked at her red faced.

"Once," Hiten mumbled scratching his head "It ended terribly."

"Quite a few times actually," Ginta said smiling.

"How did it go for you?" Rin asked casually staring at the rose.

"Lovely except they all hate me now," he said laughing. Rin winced. Ginta and Hiten looked at her before oddly looking everywhere "Are you in love Rin?"

"I'm not sure," she said falling back turning on her side she looked at the rose sighing. Closing her eyes she drifted off to sleep.

"Inuyasha I said it was fine," Kagome said having her back to him.

"How is it fine you won't even talk to me about it!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Then take the hint," Kagome said whirling around angrily giving him a look that could kill.

"Fine!" Inuyasha said storming off.

"Where are you going?" Kagome yelled tears brimming.

"To find Kikyo!" He yelled back. Kagome stared at him with hot tears rolling down her face

"I hate you!" she yelled out. Inuyasha stopped, and his whole body seemed to fall apart. Kagome turned running. She crashed shortly later into Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru sorry," She said wiping her tears. Sesshomaru looked her up and down.

"You're not hurt," He stated in a cold tone

"No it's just Inuyasha," She mumbled. Looking around she stared at him.

"What is it woman?" Sesshomaru asked as she looked behind him. Blushing she stepped back.

"Sorry it's just I've never known you and Rin to be so far apart," She said sniffing.

Without a word Sesshomaru stomped off leaving an embarrassed Kagome alone. Sesshomaru walked around the castle searching for Rin, when he finally burst into his room angrily. He looked at the guards who quickly pointed to his bed. Sighing slightly he walked over to the side of the bed and stared at her. "Stupid boy," Sesshomaru whispered, his gaze went from her face to her hand. Taking the Rose he flipped it around in his hand before setting it down on his dresser. Standing up he leaned down putting an arm under her legs and the other under her head picking her up she leaned eagerly against his chest as he carried her to her bed. Walking out he sat on his bed pulling out a book. An hour later a soft knock came on his door. Opening it he saw Kagura standing there grinning, letting herself in she turned giving Sesshomaru a wicked smile. "Can I help you?" He asked

"I just thought I would visit you," Kagura cast a look towards Rin's room. "He sleeps in here with you as well?" She watched as Rin jostled in her sleep and turned over.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said shutting the door.

"You know you two seem pretty close," Kagura said walking up to Sesshomaru.

"And?" He asked.

"Nothing it's just some people may start talking," Kagura said trailing her fingers up his chest. "I mean you're never with any women, only Rin, you hardly speak to anyone. Only Rin you never-"

"Are you going anywhere with this?" Sesshomaru said icily. Kagura quickly rethought her strategy backing up a few steps.

"Just that maybe you should find better people to hang with," Kagura said looking down. "Like me."

"You mean push Rin out the picture?" Sesshomaru said giving her an amused look.

"It would work out for all of us," Kagura said spinning around aimlessly. "You wouldn't have to put up with Rin, Rin would be free from you and I would get you." Sesshomaru growled loudly stepping dangerously close to her. "I'll let myself out" Kagura said quickly leaving, "But you should think about it." And with that she was out the door. Sesshomaru sighed looking towards Rin who was sitting up in her bed legs crossed.

"She's lovely," Rin mumbled yawning

"How long were you awake?"

"Since she came, in the smell woke me," Rin smiled jumping off the bed walking towards him.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said staring Rin up and down. "You're feeling well?" He asked

"Yeah just a little dizzy," Rin said.

"The rose," Sesshomaru said indicating towards the dresser.

"I was wondering where it went to?" Rin said smiling.

"Who's it for?" Rin shrugged.

"I guess you now," she mumbled as she cracked her backed.

"A boy giving me a rose, that's a first." Rin rolled her eyes

"Yes because that's so weird, Bankotsu and Jakotsu give each other roses all the time." Rin pointed out remembering the two with a smile.

"There in love," Sesshomaru said looking at Rin with a smirk "Are you in love?"

"I-I I'm actually not sure," Rin said tapping a finger to her chin. "Kagome and Sango described what it was but I'm not sure if I am though." Sesshomaru eyed Rin with an intense stare.

"Who do you think you are in love with?" Sesshomaru asked Rin looked at him and froze. Her heart beat fast her hands felt clammy her face felt like it was on fire, she's seen every part of Sesshomaru's body, she knows every look he's ever given, but why now, of all the times, does when she stare at him, his gaze makes her stomach flip and her knees feel like jelly. Rin remembered to breathe after what felt like an eternity.

"Have you ever been in love Sesshomaru?" Rin asked. Her voice came out calm and collected disserving the storm brewing up in her chest.

"I believe so," Sesshomaru said looking away freeing Rin from his hold on her.

"Cool," Rin said lamely looking around the room she gazed out the window watching as the stars trickled around. "Wow it's late," Rin said.

"Yeah," He replied Rin went to one of his many drawers and pulled out a night shirt and some pants. Dressing him with a heated face and fixing his bed she went to her room and dressed for bed. Sitting on her bed she let out a heavy sigh as she rolled around in her bed before walking out with Sesshomaru. "Don't forget tomorrow father is throwing a large party," Sesshomaru mumbled.

"Yeah of course," Rin said leaning against his bed post. Sesshomaru sat up looking at her with the same intense gaze. "I-It's cold," Sesshomaru nodded

"I noticed, winters coming fast," he said with a smile, Rin didn't move until he flicked his eyes towards her door, "Would you like to sleep with me tonight?" Rin shrugged going around the bed and lying down next to him. "You know you remind me of a little girl," Sesshomaru said facing her on his side. Rin hit his shoulder.

"Shut up I'm a bigger man than you," She said undoing her braid.

"I'm just kidding," Sesshomaru said laughing, "Bankotsu's and Jakotsu's wedding is next week". Rin nodded as she curled into a ball.

"I know they sent me an invite."

"Hmm you and Jakotsu are good friends right?" Sesshomaru mumbled.

"Yeah the best," Rin said yawning.

"He is getting married," Sesshomaru repeated.

"And we're just friends trust me Sesshomaru, if I marry a guy it won't be him," Rin said stifling another yawn.

"Then who will it be?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know-," Yawn, "But it will be someone I love," Rin whispered "If I ever figure who it is."

"You'll love them less than me!" Sesshomaru declared possessively.

"And what if its y…" Rin fell off into sleep. Sesshomaru stared at Rin's

"I'll kill whoever you marry Rin remember that" Sesshomaru said giving a brief kiss on her forehead, stopping quickly Rin looked around at the guards who were staring open mouthed at him. "And I will kill whoever speaks of this" Both nodded scared. Sesshomaru ran a hand down his face as He looked at Rin's sleeping form. "Rin. Is. A. boy," Sesshomaru said laying down draping an arm around Rin he whispered eagerly into Rin's ear, "Just for tonight allow me to pretend."

* * *

OMG WOW I LOVED THIS ONE AHHHHHHHHHHH POOR SESSHY!

What will happen at Bankotsu and Jakotsu wedding I don't know but I will tell you there will be drinking and there will be kissing and beatings OOO no more telling hehehe bad you!

Hehehe I'm terrible, REVIEW!

SPECIAL THANKS TO MY EDITOR! 3


	6. Wanting more

**_Wanting More_**

Rin dressed Sesshomaru in fine silks and robes as she got him ready for Bankotsu and Jakotsu's wedding, swirling around him she pulled out a brush and went to work on his long silver hair. Rin smiled again as she weaved her hand threw his hair.

"You sure are excited" Sesshomaru said with a faint smile. Rin looked at him grinning ear to ear

"Of course I finally get to see Jakotsu and Bankotsu again" Rin said gleefully.

"Hn" Sesshomaru said Rin looked at him smiling

"I'm going to go get ready Jakotsu sent me a beautiful robe for the ceremony" Rin said rushing off towards her door. Sesshomaru raised an elegant eye brow as he looked in the mirror he was dressed in white black slightly puffed pants; he had on a white shirt with black designs going around his sleeves. His eyes darted towards Rin's door when he heard a click of the door opening. "Well how does it look" Rin said pulling at one of the long sleeves that went passed her arms. The outfit in general hugged her slender form; Rin was dressed in a black and green long robe went to her knees She was wearing black pants with green dancing at the bottom Her hair was down tied loosely at the bottom by a black ribbon, She wore a set of rings on her left hand. Sesshomaru stared shocked at first before clearing his throat,

"The rings" He said shakily

"O yes Jakotsu and Bankotsu make a habit of sending me Jewelry it's only proper I wear it on their wedding" Rin said grinning again. "The wedding starts in about an hour"

"Yes Jakotsu wanted to see you before his married" Sesshomaru said tightly as he walked to the door.

"Best not keep him waiting" Rin said walking out. Sesshomaru followed quietly,

"You look lovely" Miroku said stiffly to Sango. He was wearing a black layered robe with a blue ash going around it. He eyed the golden Kimono with white embroiders around the chest and sleeves, her hair was down sparkling with the crescent jewels in it. "Your future husband will love it"

"Thank you" Sango said quietly She looked up at Kagome who's own Kimono much like hers only in a lavender color contrasted with Inuyasha's Red fire rat fur outfit. "You didn't get dressed up brother" Sango said carefully

"Feh why would I" Inuyasha said sticking his arms in his sleeves.

"Kagome you look lovely" Sango said smiling

"Thank you" Kagome muttered quietly she cast a carefully hidden gaze at Inuyasha.

"Are you to still fighting" Miroku asked smiling

Kagome and Inuyasha stood quiet as they looked away. Sango and Miroku exchanged a look when Sesshomaru and Rin came up"

"Good Day" Rin said grinning.

"Wow" Sango and Kagome said

"You look nice" Miroku said dumbfounded, Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement.

"Thank you I was just heading to Jakotsu's room would you like to join me" Rin asked. Kagome and Sango exchanged looks.

"No" They said quickly. Kagome smiled "I mean no thank you we were about to go find seats" She said sweating. Rin nodded her head and continued walking

"What was that about" Miroku asked. Sango sighed.

"Jakotsu HATES women with a passion"

"Yeah it's a shame he doesn't know Ri-" Kagome covered her mouth quickly. Inuyasha Miroku and Sango looked at her

"What about Rin" Sango asked with a mischievous smile.

Rin smiled/sighed again as she walked next to Sesshomaru down the halls.

"Do you know what he wants to talk to you about" Sesshomaru asked

"Not a clue" Rin said smiling as they arrived at the door. "Well I will see you at the wedding" Rin said rushing into Jakotsu's changing room. Sesshomaru blinked surprised before turning on his heels and heading to the ceremony. Jakotsu was dressed in a black kimono with white flowers dancing around the sleeves and bottom of the dress. His short black hair was wore in a messy dark red clip that matched his lipstick. Squealing Jakotsu ran to Rin giving her the hug of a life time.

"Rin how are you" He said in a calm happy voice "I see my gift make you look amazing" frowning Jakotsu 'tsk-ed' "Are you trying to outdo me?" Jakotsu asked

"Of course not you picked it out for me" Rin said walking around Jakotsu "Besides how could I compete" They laughed heartedly.

"So tell me have you and that beautiful Sesshomaru got together yet" An amazingly bright blush graced Rin's delicate features.

"Of course not" Rin yelled waving her hands nervously around.

"O you can't fool me Rin" Jakotsu said waving a finger "I see the way he looks at you"

"That's just…What do mean the way he looks at me" Rin asked confused

"O pahlease everyone knows it" Jakotsu said fixing his makeup, He cast a curious glance at Rin. "You really don't know do you" He said laughing, Rin shook her head

"Know what" Rin asked defensively. Sighing Jakotsu sat Rin down with a heavy thid

"Sesshomaru obviously has feelings for you and has for quite a few years" Jakotsu mumbled boredly scratching at one of his purple stripes

"But he's taken Lady Suziwa to his bed a number of times." Rin said with a heavy heart

"Rin describe to me the bitch Suziwa" Rin thought for a moment

"Well she's got long flat black hair…dark eyes…she's really skinny…"

"And who does that sound like" Jakotsu said jumping up "YOU! I mean think about it you have black hair dark eyes your skinny-"

"I'm a guy-" Rin mumbled

"And" Jakotsu said angrily "Aren't I a guy and isn't Bankotsu a guy" Rin nodded

"But that's different" Jakotsu sighed

"Rin you are very beautiful especially for a guy your kind sweet slightly temperamental and your very close with him just go for it or rape him-" Rin gave him a horrified look "What how do you think I ended up here getting married" Jakotsu said smiling Rin jumped up

"I'm sorry we've made this all about me when it should be about you and him" Rin said looking stressed. She quickly went to Jakotsu and smiled gleefully. "Congratulations." Jakotsu smiled putting he's arm around Rin's shoulder and pulled her to the mirror.

"Thank you Rin" He said quietly as he examined himself. Rin smiled softly as she watched her friend dress and sigh continuously,

"Your sighing an awful lot are yo having cold feet" Rin said playfully Jakotsu shot her a look

"Never I've been waiting for this since I first saw him" Jakotsu said grinning "He was the first guy I didn't wanna wear as a second skin" Rin winced

"That's…Romantic" Rin said playing with her long sleeves. Jakotsu turned quickly as bells went off

"O my God it's time" Jakotsu took deep breaths as she grabbed Rin's arm

"What" Rin asked shocked

"You're walking me of course" Jakotsu said grinning. Rin pulled away sharply

"WHAT!" She said yelling

"What did you think I picked out that outfit for you just to wear" Rin nodded her head frantically

"Come either you walk me or I tell Sesshomaru you're fucking Kohaku" Rin quickly grabbed Jakotsu's arm

"I'm a virgin you jerk" Rin mumbled as she lead Jakotsu out the halls and into the Ceremony.

Demons and humans stood alike as Jakotsu and Rin entered arm in arm, a slight blush came to Rin's cheeks as they walked past a shocked Sesshomaru, Walking up to Bankotsu Rin handed Jakotsu's arm over to him with a sigh. Going to walk away Rin was grabbed fiercely by the collar and pulled back by Bankotsu who handed her two rings with a grin. Twitching slightly Rin took them and stood behind Bankotsu. Myouga jumped happily up on a high stool as he coughed

"Dearly beloved humans and damned demons we are gathered here by choice I hope and happy to be here to unite these two people and so on yes, yes I'm sure you have all been to a wedding before so I will save us all the trouble you to I am sure take each other to be wedded because your both here so your married you may kiss the groom." Myouga nodded his head cheerfully as Bankotsu gave his elder lover an awkward kiss before scratching the back of his head.

"The rings" Rin whispered handed Bankotsu and Jakotsu each a ring, Cheering and applause were heard as the couple went to the dance floor and started dancing. Shaking her head and sighing Rin went to stand by Sesshomaru who had a drink in his hand

"That wasn't quite what I expected" Rin said smiling. Sesshomaru nodded finishing off his drink and downing another. "Are you ok" Rin asked

"I am fine" Sesshomaru said, Rin wrinkled her nose at the stench of alcohol.

"Maybe you have had enough" Rin said reaching for the drink, before she could grab it a hand shot out and snatched her hand away.

"Maybe you shouldn't interfere" A cold voice said wrapping a slender hand around Sesshomaru's waist.

"Kagura" Rin said her voice dripping with acid. Kagura gave a disgusted look.

"Run along little one the adults are talking" Rin narrowed her eyes into deadly slits

"Excuse me" She said she looked at Sesshomaru who was staring down at her with cold eyes. "Fine" She said turning quickly. She stomped through the crowd and ended up in front of Inuyasha

"Rin" He said annoyed

"Inuyasha" She said pissed

"Sesshomaru" Rin nodded

"Kagome" Inuyasha nodded. Sighing they looked at each other

"You first" Inuyasha mumbled, Rin relived what just happened moments ago with a saddened sigh and Inuyasha relived Kagome's announced hate for him with a heavy heart, "Sorry to hear" Inuyasha said running his fingers through his hair. Rin nodded

"Go talk to her" Rin mumbled "You both are obviously miserable and it's sad to see." Inuyasha shot her a confused look "Think about it if you always saw Kagome with Kouga and him and her were making out and saying how much they love each other you would yell you hate Kagome to"

"Of course she's mine" Inuyasha said quickly staring at Kouga, Rin turned his face towards her

"Then why are you always with Kikyo" Inuyasha went to speak but Rin stopped him "I understand you blame yourself for her becoming the castle whore but even if you were her first you weren't her last and she's moved on" Rin said casting a hateful look at Kikyo who was sitting on the lap of some demon "And Kagome is probably the last good thing you're going to have going for you" Rin finished smiling Inuyasha stood quiet for a minute before rushing of towards Kagome. Rin stood motionless as she watched Sesshomaru allow Kagura to hug all over him.

"I hate him SO fucking much" An angry voice yelled turning around Rin saw a dark aura approaching, backing up slightly Rin noticed it was Sango with a sigh she smirked

"Kuranoske not the man you wanted" Rin asked, Rin was shot a very nasty look

"I hate him" Sango said through gritted teeth "If I have to spend the rest of my life with him I will kill him"

"Calm down what happened" Rin asked from the corner of her eyes she caught sight of a blue and black robe standing on the corner behind her she smiled

"Well for one he is so rude he said I have nice hips and that should be good to have his children and then he said I need to cut my hair and be more modest and then he said my outfit was ugly and them-"

"Stop!" Rin almost yelled "Why does that bother you though, Miroku touches you and insults you"

"Because I love Miroku damnit" Sango said Rin smiled

"Really" Rin asked

"Of course and now I have to marry this ass hole and he..he...he hates me I know it" Rin said close to tears

"No he doesn't" A voice said form behind them

"And my work here is done" Rin said easing away Sango watched her go as Miroku came from behind the corner.

"If only I could fix my own issue" Rin said sighing as she watched Kagome lean in timidly and kiss Inuyasha briefly.

"YO RIN!" A playful voice said from behind her she turned grinning at the man with a purple cross on his forehead.

"Bankotsu congratulations" Rin said happily

"How are you" He asked plopping an arm around her shoulder.

"Miserable how are you" Rin said brightly She noticed how his eyes never left Jakotsu.

"What's wrong" he asked

"Nothing how are you enjoying being a married man" He looked at her grinning

"Feels like the first day I met Jakotsu" The laughed cheerfully

"May I have this dance" A voice asked from behind them Bankotsu turned quickly glaring at the voice. Peering from over Bankotsu's arm Rin smiled

"Of course" She said to the brown haired flirt She smiled sweetly to Bankotsu as she headed to the dance floor

"Your as lovely as any women" Kohaku said

"Yes thank you" Rin said blushing

"Sometimes I wonder what's really under your clothes"

"Then it's a shame you will never find out" A cold voce shot from behind him eyes around them looked at Sesshomaru. Rin felt a cold rush flow through her body as she released Kohaku pushing him to the side of her slightly behind her.

"Sesshomaru" Rin said tentively he glanced at her shortly before turning cold daggers at Kohaku. "Come it's time for us to go to bed" Rin said trying to grab his arm he shot his hand out quickly smacking her roughly, Rin tasted the copper before the pain shot through her head. Footsteps rushed to help her but instead she laughed "Come now you've had enough" Rin said rushing in front of him and grabbing his shirt she half dragged half carried him out of the cold silent room. Ashamed and embarrassed Rin walked past Sango Miroku Inuyasha and a steaming Kagome.

Entering the room Rin was thrown down by Sesshomaru who kicked her few times in her ribs. The guards rushed forward

"Any closer and I will kill you" Sesshomaru slurred, Rin laid there confused and broken.

"Its fine" She said in a lifeless voice the guards looked at her before backing up again.

"How dare you embarrass me like that" Sesshomaru spat

"What did I do" Rin said getting up with great effort. Sesshomaru watched her with hazy eyes

"You know exactly what you did bitch you..you..-"Sesshomaru trailed of as he stumbled backwards against the bed. Rin jumped quickly out of instinct to grab him, he slouched on her heavily, "Rin I lov- I don't get you" Sesshomaru said he stood up looking her deeply in the eyes, grabbing her wrist he threw her on the bed and in the next instant he had her pinned down. One hand holding both hands the other by her ribs.

"Lord Sesshomaru" both guard yelled out Sesshomaru growled at them

"Mine" He hissed turning his attention back to Rin he mumbled few words audible others more mixed.

"Sesshomaru what's wrong with you" Rin asked tears starting to brim over

"You" Sesshomaru said leaning down to her ear, he licked it tenderly causing a shiver to trail it's way slowly down Rin's back "Your always what's wrong with me haven't you noticed" He said huskily rubbing his knee against her inner thigh he trailed hot kisses down her neck

"W-Why" Rin managed to gasp out, resting his mouth in the crook of her neck Sesshomaru sighed content

"Because you allow people to look at you" He said kissing her eyebrow Rin shuddered

"I don't do it- ahh" Rin gasped out as he trailed his free hand down her leg

"Shh" He whispered his mouth lingering just above hers "You belong to me" He said before letting his mouth drop on hers Rin struggled pulling at her arms, opening her mouth to scream gave Sesshomaru the entrance he allowed his tongue to lazily roam around her mouth, Calming down Rin started getting hot her lower body ached to her confusion her heart raced and somehow she found herself kissing him back their tongues battling roughly. A moan came from Rin right before Sesshomaru fell to the side of her passed out.

Rin laid there shocked as the guard rushed over to her.

"Take her to her room" The elder guard Hiten said to the younger one. Rin briefly noticed them strip her naked and wash down her ribs with ice nor did she notice them apologize the only thing Rin felt was the rawness on her lips and the ache in her lower parts. "We will stay outside your door Lady Rin until you wake just rest for now"

"I am so sorry" The younger guard said. Rin curled up in a ball and cried. It was all to confusing and complicated. The guards knew her secrete Sesshoamru does have feeling's for her but the HE her she doesn't know what she feels her body aches from pain and need her head hurts her lips feel raw she was cold and hot at the same time and worst of all she may have just lost her very best friend.

* * *

WOW guys sorry about the late update but wow been busy with trying to enroll in skool ughhh

But yes not my best work but I will re do this one eventually . but yeah REVIEW PLEASE! I will update soon.

Poor Rin though why couldn't I just make this a he finds out her story and no complications just all love? Because **I'm EVIL** MUAHHHHHAHHAHAHAHAHA… _sowey Riney I wuv youz_


	7. Mistakes and Lies

**_Mistakes _**

Sesshomaru winced as the light hit his sensitive eyes, leaning up grabbing his head at the painful headache he looked around the room then at himself; he was still dressed in yesterday's clothes and the guards where outside of Rin's door, giving him death glares. Trying to remember last night was painful all he could see was Rin dancing with Kohaku and her… her crying. Jumping up he ran to Rin's door but was blocked by the guards.

"Move" he snarled out

"No" The younger guard Ginta snarled back, Hiten grabbed placed a calm hand on Ginta's arm

"Sorry dir until Rin wakes up we can't allow you to enter" He said however he didn't sound sincere at all. Hiten stared coldly into Sesshomaru's golden eyes.

"And why the hell not" Sesshomaru all but yelled out. Both guards exchanged a look before staring at him

"You do remember what happened last night, don't you?" Hiten asked, Sesshomaru shook his head

"No, well kind of, images mostly, but no not everything" Sesshomaru said staring at them

"You-" Ginta began angrily however he stopped when Rin came out. Her hair was down covering the swollen side of her face and she walked with a slight limp. All eyes stared at her "Rin" They all mumbled

"Good morning" She said cheerfully "I'll get you an outfit" She said to Sesshomaru as she walked toward his closet.

"Rin are you alright" Hiten asked following close behind her

"Yes fine thank you" She said smiling pulling out a white set outfit. Hiten nodded at Ginta as the two walked in front of Sesshomaru's front door both casting hateful looks at Sesshomaru. "Come" She said to Sesshomaru who allowed her to strip and dress him. She turned combing his hair.

"Rin" Sesshomaru said turning around, Rin visibly flinch as he brushed against her arm. Recoiling back as if slapped Sesshomaru looked at Rin before tentivily pulling her hair back behind her ear "What happened" Sesshomaru asked staring at the bruised eyes.

"I-I must have gotten hit" Rin said staring around the room

"By who" Sesshomaru asked angrily

"You don't want to know" Rin whispered, without giving him a reason to continue she laughed "So you and Kagura"

"What" He said shakily putting his arms in his sleeves to keep from shaking her

"You two looked lovely together" She said laughing. She headed towards the door "I have to go and say goodbye to Jakotsu and Bankotsu" Sesshomaru followed her quietly noticing all the glares he got along the way. "Kagome Inuyasha it looks as though things worked out for you two"

"Shut up" Kagome said embarrassed as she tightened her grip on Inuyasha's hand He however stared angrily at his brother. "Thanks by the way, Inuyasha told me what you did" Rin smiled,

"Hello Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said coldly "Is there something you have to say"

"Yeah how could you h-" Inuyasha began before Rin cut him off

"Inuyasha stop!" sighing as everyone looked at him "What happened last night is better in the past alright" She looked at Kagome "I scratch your back you scratch mine ok" Inuyasha 'feh-ed' before nodding Kagome nodded as well

"Little brother do you know what happened to Rin's face" Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other before shaking their heads no and walking away. Sighing relieved Rin continued on her way until she reached Jakotsu and Bankotsu's room, knocking quietly she entered, Bankotsu was sitting on the edge of the bed with a towel around his waist and Jakotsu was roaming around the room naked, Rin blushed slightly and went to leave.

"Rin" Jakotsu said smiling "Come in" in nodded looking back at Sesshomaru who portioned himself outside the door.

"I see the wedding night was a success" Rin said smiling at the damaged room Bankotsu and Jakotsu grinned

"I'm sure the wall's can be fixed" Bankotsu said running his fingers through his long black hair. Jakotsu smiled and looked at Rin's face

"Ouch I see he did a number on you" Rin frowned slightly before placing a finger to her lips and pointing outside the door

"He doesn't know he did" Rin said smiling sadly

"So have you decided you love him" Bankotsu asked frowning

"I believe so" Rin said frowning as she pulled the hair out of her face.

"Should I go and threatened him" Jakotsu asked Rin shook her head laughing

"No it's alright he wasn't all there last night you could hardly blame him" Rin said soothing her friend down. Both looked her up and down before sighing.

"If you say so but I still wanna have a long chat with him" Jakotsu mumbled

"No No really I am ok the guards helped me out" Rin said smiling softly

"I want children" Jakotsu said suddenly turning towards Bankotsu

"Wh-What" Bankotsu yelled "You're a guy"

"I want to adopt then" Jakotsu said calmly

"Y-Y- You what" Bankotsu screamed out

"I umm will let you guys talk" Rin mumbled slipping out the door. Sighing loudly she turned towards Sesshomaru.

"Does everyone know what happened last night" He asked angrily

"Come lets take a walk son" a calm womanly voice said from behind them. Rin and Sesshomaru turned to look at the Mistress of the castle Mistress Izayoi, Rin bowed her head deeply

"My lady" She said calmly

"Come Sesshomaru" She said kindly "Rin my dear would you mind excusing us" Rin nodded and walked past them quietly. "Come along" She said taking Sesshomaru's arm and leading him towards the rose garden.

"Is there something you wish to talk about" Sesshomaru asked coldly

"Calm down I understand how anxious it is for you to be away from Rin but after last night there are some things I wish to speak with you about" Izayoi said kindly

"First I want to ask you about Rin and what happened last night" Sesshomaru said with a thread of steel lacing each word. Izayoi smiled patiently

"You had quite a few drinks last night" She said smiling

"Yes I already figured that much" He said coldly

"Well last night you had Kagura all over you and allowed her to push Rin away from you however you watched Rin all the while Kagura threw herself at you and filled you with more drinks, Next thing anyone see's is Rin and Kohaku dancing and you walked up and well you hit her quiet forcefully then Rin grabbed you and took you away towards your room however the guards said the beating continued while you were in the room they did however say you kissed him" Sesshomaru had stopped walking as he stared wide eye at a rose in front of him "Now about what I wished to speak with you about Lady Kagura…." Sesshomaru had run off towards the castle "O dear did I do that" Izayoi said cupping a cheek.

Sesshomaru slowed down slightly as he look at Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Have you seen Rin" Sesshomaru asked Kagome hastily

"Yeah he's in with your father and the council men"

"Yeah but we can't go in there father has it locked off" Inuyasha said glumly

"What's going on" Sesshomaru asked

"All I know is it has something to do with Kagura" Inuyasha mumbled

"Damn" Sesshomaru yelled slamming a fist into the wall. Sesshomaru paced back and forth in front of the door waiting until Rin came out.

"Maybe it's nothing" Kagome offered earning looks from both brothers. Kagome yelped as the door's opened. Rin came out looking down at the ground.

"Rin" Everyone yelled she looked up with red eyes, she attempted a fake smile

"Hey guys" She said walking off towards the stairs, Sesshomaru followed her closely; Kagome tried to follow but Inuyasha stopped her with a shake off the head. Walking into their room, Sesshomaru followed her into her room as she kicked off her shoes and crawled under the covers.

"Rin tell me what happened last night" Sesshomaru said sitting beside her

"Why you must already know" Rin whispered

"Yes I do but I want to hear it from you" Rolling over on her back Rin relived ever moment of last night the good the bad the sad however she left out the fact the guards stripped her naked.

"Twelve years" Sesshomaru mumbled pulling the blanket off Rin's face "For twelve years you've been with me and this- this is what happened" Rin visibly winced

"It wasn't your fault... you were indisposed" Rin mumbled sitting up

"I… sorry" He whispered covering his eyes behind his bangs Rin shook her head

"No it's fine you are the young lord of the castle you have nothing to be sorry for I shouldn't have upset you it was my fault really" In the next instance Rin felt a light weight on top of her and hair brush against her face, looking up she stares into deep golden eyes a blush graced Rin's features as Sesshomaru lowered himself so when he spoke his lips brushed against Rin's lips.

"When we were younger I told you nothing was going to happen to you do you remember" Not trusting her vice Rin nodded "And you promised never to let my status interfere with our relationship" Rin nodded "Then why would it change now"

"Because…" Rin gulped as her lips brushed against his "I…love…you" She gasped out Sesshomaru smirked he went to close the distance between them when his door burst open causing him to jump of Rin in a defensive mode

"Rin you are to report back to court for the beating and rape of Kagura. Restrain him" A cold voice said as guards rushed forward cuffing Rin.

"What the hell" Sesshomaru said coldly as he followed along (A/N I know why didn't he stop them it's because he can't it's under his father's rules). Entering court Rin looked around and saw Kagome Inuyasha Jakotsu Bankotsu Sango Miroku Hiten Ginta her physician and her family. Gulping loudly she was placed in a seat in the middle of the room.

"Rin you are charged with assaulting Kagura Onigumi how do you plead"

"I – not guilty" Rin said gulping

"Liar" Kagura yelled everyone looked at her, her face was swollen along with her wrists "I saw those black yes and black hair stare down at me last night you held me down and…and…" Kagura burst out in tears. As Kanna held Kagura accusing eyes stared at her

"I couldn't have I was in my room the whole night"

"It's true" Ginta and Hiten yelled out

"But you could have escaped couldn't you" a dark voice said from within the crowd "I mean it would be easy for someone with your power wouldn't it" a man with dark eyes and matching dark hair emerged from the crowd

"Naraku speak your mind" Inutasha said angrily

"Forgive me" Naraku said smiling evilly "It's just I wonder how no one out together the fact are Rin here is an earth demon" Murmurs arose loudly from around the room and Rin put her head down ashamed

"I-I don't have my mother's power" Rin mumbled inaudible from the noise

"QUIET" Inutasha yelled "Is this true Rin" She nodded "SO for twelve years you have lied"

"NO" Rin whispered shaking her head

"What's to say she isn't lying now?"

"I-…" Rin whispered shaking her head. What could she do? Tell everyone the truth and die? Lie and die? Run and die? What could she do?

"Rin I don't want to believe it but the facts add up you have been lying to us for years what's to say you haven't lied about anything else?" Inutasha asked with a heavy sigh. Rin looked at her father who stared at her angrily.

"Father you know Rin she wouldn't do this to Kagura" Sesshomaru yelled standing in front of Rin.

"Son did you know she was a hanyou" Sesshomaru shook his head "But think about it Earth demons even half are bound to the truth they are forbidden to lie and if the do there face's are marks with each betrayal. Do you see any marks on Rin?" The crowd grew quiet

"But he has lied this whole time apparently the tales are myths" Naraku said quickly

"I haven't lied though" Rin whispered

"Rin couldn't have Raped Kagura she's a female" Kagome yelled in tears running up to Inutasha. The entire room grew deadly quiet as Sesshomaru stared back at Rin with wide eyes.

"That's Impossible" Sesshomaru whispered everyone stared at Rin.

"It's true Rin's a women I've seen her naked" Hiten yelled out

"As have I" Ginta yelled running towards Rin

"Aye it is true" Kaeda mumbled walking forward Sango Miroku and Inuyasha quickly joined in

"Rin is innocent" Kagome yelled out angrily

"Of one crime yes but deceiving the Lord of the Western lands No"

"When did she deceive you" Kagome asked shakily "Was it not her parents who told you she was a he did anyone here ever ask if Rin was a women" The room remained quiet "Did anyone ask if she was a hanyou" Again Kagome's question was meet with silence "Then" Kagome asked angrily

* * *

Well now you weren't expecting that now were you hehe how will Sesshomaru act will Rin go to Jail yeah probably hehhe who really raped Kagura? Why won't I just finish this story AHH

Anyways Reviews of course are needed and appreciated thanks everybody for your love and devotion but I'm afraid this story if wrapping up and not in the way your thinking part two coming soon!


	8. sorrryyyyyy!

OMGIGAGH

I AM SO SORRY IT'S TAKING ME SO LONG PEOPLE BUT THE NEW CHAPTER WILL BE UP BY TOMORROW PROMISE AND THANX EVERYONE FOR YOUR SUPPORT YOU REALLY MADE ME GRIN LOL

BUT YEAH SORRY AGAIN GUYS EITHIER TOMOORW OR TODAY BUT LATE

I AM JUST HAVING SERIOUS WRITERS BLOCK

;PPPP


	9. Understanding whats going on

Inutasha turned towards a near guard "Would you escort Rin to the guest room along the Eastern hall until we get this sorted out" The guard nodded walking towards Rin and silently gripping her hand, Rin was quiet keeping her head down and eyes hidden behind her bangs as she walked out. "Now, one at a time what the hell is going on here" Inutasha practically yelled staring daggers at everyone before him. Kagome shuddered at the intense gaze that was bestowed upon her

"Well… when Rin was a little girl she was dressed as a boy and told to entertain Sesshomaru…and I was sent along… to help her with certain things" Kagome said slightly embarrassed. Accusing eyes turned towards Rin's parents

"My lord" Mark mumbled looking around the room "It was only supposed to be until my eldest son was well and…" Mark gulped as Sesshomaru took a dangerous step towards him. "It's just…you and Rin took….such a…liking to each other…i….just didn't want to…" Mark trailed of sweating like crazy as he looked at his wife hopeful.

"What could I do My lord I was just a mere pawn in his games" She said coldly

"Rin…" Sango began when everyone looked at her "She tried and succeeded in doing what she was told…"

"Sango how did you find out about this" Inutasha said angrily

"It honestly wasn't hard father" Sango said running an anxious pair of fingers through her hair "The way Rin acted she was more delicate than any man"

"I figured it out from the second I saw her walk away the swish of her hips" Miroku mumbled before Sango slapped him

"You could smell it on her if you ever just paid attention" Inuyasha said staring at Sesshomaru "How didn't you notice?" He asked with a smirk, Sesshomaru growled at him before shooting a look at the guards

"When Rin was younger she was crawling into bed and well… yeah" Hiten said looking around nervously

"I have been young Rin's physician since birth she is most definitely a female" Kaeda said warily

"But I saw him rape me you all are lying" Kagura said feverishly even to her own voice she could her the fault "I scratched my attackers arm" She mumbled

"That still doesn't excuse the fact she lied about her identity" Naraku said quickly

"As true as that may be father" Sesshomaru said quietly before clearing his throat "I've been with hi- he- Rin for twelve years and have never once asked is Rin was a girl or not" Looking at his father "Have you or lady Izayoi ever ask him…err her… Rin" Sesshomaru asked

"Well no I don't believe I ever have has anyone here asked" The room remained silent as people and demons looked around at one another.

"However" Izayoi said calmly and clearly "We do need to see for ourselves if these accusations are true" She cast a hateful glare at Kagura making her cringe "All of them"

"How are you going to do that" Sesshomaru asked

"Well we will have to send our physician along with two witnesses Sango and Izayoi to confirm the gender of Rin we will have another physician check Kagura's injuries" Inutasha said

"And what of Rin if it's true" Sesshomaru asked

"I will deal with that when the time comes" Inutasha said clearly "Now" He said turning to his physician "If you would be so kind" They nodded one went out the door followed by Izayoi and Sango and the other went to Kagura. Sesshomaru stood frozen as he stared at the ground. "Come Sesshomaru take a walk with me" Inutasha said walking out the door Sesshomaru followed ignoring the glances he was given. Outside with his father he was able to clearly think. Rin _his _Rin was a girl? She loved him? She lied to him?

"Tell me what's on your mind Son" Inutasha asked calmly

"Rin" Sesshomaru said

"So you love Rin" Inutasha stated with a knowing smile "I was wondering when you would figure it out

"Excuse me" Sesshomaru said looking at his father

"You were always over protective of Rin you hated it when she looked at anyone other than you hated the way she smiled at other people almost killed when she touched other people it was odd I wonder if you knew she was a she" Inutasha said rubbing his chin thoughtfully

"I-" Sesshomaru frowned

"I'm not saying you did I'm simply saying your body had to know even if you didn't" Inutasha said with a grin "I even-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HENTAII!" a blood curling scream was heard from the western wing.

"Rin" Sesshomaru yelled out as he and his father went darting towards the western wing. Not slowing down Sesshomaru darted in the room assigned to Rin and stopped dead in his tracks. Rin was fine however the state of the physician was not. However that was not why Sesshomaru stopped, Rin was standing with Sango and Izayoi on either side of her holding her arm giving Sesshomaru an enticing view of Rin's bare legs flat stomach delicate pale breast a flustered face wavy black hair-

"What's going on here" Inutasha said angrily as he looked down at his physician

"I was merely checking the pureness of young Rin and she-"

"He stuck his…" Rin blushed madly before staring at Sesshomaru's piercing gaze

"It's fine dear Rin was simply shocked about what it means to be checked for pureness and well attacked" Izayoi said smiling she glanced down at the bruised and beaten physician. Rin yelped before twisting out of Sango and Izayoi's grip and hiding behind Sango

"SO I take it Our young Rin here is a female" Inutasha asked with a slight smirk

"SO it would seem" Izayoi said smiling "I will have her dressed in the most beautiful gown I can find and her hair o the things I will do to it" She said screeching in delight

"Well my love enjoy tonight we will have a beautiful banquet where we will discuss many things, along with introducing are Lady Rin to court" With a smile and retrieval of his Son and physician he left gracefully leaving the three women alone.

"May I get dressed now" Rin said walking over to her cloths Sango and Izayoi quickly grabbed her handing her a robe

"Of course you may however not in those clothes come along now." She said Sango followed pushing Rin along as Rin tightened the robe around her each time she passed someone. They entered the Queens chambers it was extremely large with jewels gowns silks of every kind scattered about "You'll have to excuse the mess I've been kept busy these past few weeks" She said grinning

"What exactly am I to wear" Rin asked as Sango and Izayoi smiled ear to ear

Five hours later

"Sir I beg you reconsider such a bold move as to allow Rin to leave she has disgraced your name in many ways, she has no doubt laid under many of the men her and-" Inutasha turned to Naraku with a cold glare

"How could she do that when she is still pure" Inutasha asked "However you are not so pure that scratch upon your neck how did you come by it"

"I am not sure" Naraku said looking around

"You know we had Kagura checked out she was indeed raped we had an expert smell out the place and you will be amazed we smell you scent on her and the scene"

"Well… We are related" Naraku said defending himself "It is only natural you would smell me on her"

"Yes by why we would smell you between her legs" Gulping Naraku stared at him

"What are you saying" Naraku asked

"O I thing you know very well what I am saying" Inutasha said looking down on him

"I-I umm there must be some sort of a mistake" Naraku mumbled as two guards cane up behind him. Inutasha turned in disgust as Naraku was detained. He walked down the ceremony room sitting down on his high chair, moments later Izayoi was introduced and came and sat on his right next where his children, Sango by Izayoi and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha on his left they introduce many families and people and demons alike when Rin came up.

"The Lady Rin Yamato" a hushed murmur spread across as Rin walked in, Sesshomaru stared almost painfully at the goddess he saw before his eyes. Rin wore a white gown that hugged her slender curves perfectly allowing a delicate tempting amount of cleavage showing her slender arms where hid behind long sleeves that fell to her knees the gown it's self sparkled with slight gold bejeweled hem, Her long lack wavy hair fell in ringlets down her legs on the side of her head was a small ponytail that spiked at the top before twisting down. She wore a Smokey look on her eyes. Black eyes melted happily into Gold

* * *

Hey guys so what do you think I meant to post sooner but I was working on the next chapter and ooooo there may be some slight lemon….ok maybe a shit lot of lemon but hey you'll see lol smiley face and thanx to those who have been reviewing I really appreciate it

**REVIEW**


	10. Testing the Limits

**_Testing the limits_**

**Guys i am sooooo frigging sorry it's taken me so long to update **

**you have every right to yell **

**school has had me by the butt checks and it was not pretty **

**i am back thoughi will have another chapter up son and i mean like wenseday soon people never again will i abandon my people**

**and faithfull followers **

**ugh i sicken my self **

**anyways enjoy**

**there is some lemon **

**not HEAVY **

**but lemon all the same**

**ENJOYYYY**

* * *

Rin almost turned back and ran when Sesshomaru meet her black orbs, Gulping loudly she put one foot in front of the other walking down the ceremony room a cold silence broke out as Rin stepped in front of the royal family and bowed before silently trotting her way behind Sesshomaru and stood quietly behind him. Kagome started talking first with a nervous cough before the crowd started up again. Sighing relieved Rin relaxed rolling her shoulders. Sesshomaru glanced at her every few seconds it wasn't the fact she was a girl no he could care less. It was the fact she was so damn beautiful.

"May I have this dance _Lady_ Rin?" An over happy demon wolf asked his long brown hair high in a pony tail. Kouga.

"Of course you silly wolf" Rin said laughing as she walked past Sesshomaru taking Kouga's hand, Inuyasha and Inutasha smirked as the heard the low possessive growl raise up in Sesshomaru's throat. The crowd cleared into a happily clapping circle around Kouga and Rin as the two dipped low. Rin was always and elegant dancer and now the way she danced freely in her white kimono. Kouga bent down after the song and placed a soft delicate kiss on Rin's cheek deadly close to her mouth causing Rin to blush furiously as she stumbled slightly back to her place next to Sesshomaru whose knuckles where a bright pure white from gripping the arm chair to tightly. "Are you alright Sesshomaru" Rin asked, Sesshomaru turned calmly and stared at her for what seemed like an eternity before nodding his head. Rin cocked her head silently as she stared at the back of his head, she watched in amusement as Inuyasha stormed up to Kagome who was currently being asked to dance and demanded she dance with him, she of course willingly did with a few remarks of her own as they dance closely around the dance room, Rin eyes traveled to Miroku who was quiet knowingly to both Sango and the people around them amazement publically and loudly stating to Sango's fiancé that he would never allow Sango to marry such a (**Insert very cruel and negative words here**) which in term earned him a surprising kiss from Sango who cast a bold look at her father.

"Would you like to dance_ lady_ Rin?" a cold mocking voice asked form infront of them Rin sighed as she gazed into her long time friends eyes Jakotsu and nodded, Jakotsu took Rin's hand angrily as he danced at her

"Jakotsu please hear me out" Rin said looking into her friends eyes "I never ever wanted to hurt you and it kills me that I did but if I had told you the truth you would have hated me instantly because of my gender but we were the best of friends when you thought I was a boy, right" sighing Jakotsu had stopped dancing and just stared deep into Rin's black eyes sighing Jakotsu looked around the room

"I'm not mad at you and I still love you it's just… you made me… befriend a girl" Jakotsu said dully

"Sorry" Rin said not really meaning it, She grinned ear to ear as she stared at Jakotsu

"I guess this mean we'll be sending you women's clothes from now on" Bankotsu said coming up and wrapping an arm around Jakotsu Rin could only nod her head happily. She looked between the two with a cheesy grin. After talking for a while Rin decided she had been away from Sesshomaru to long and walked back to him but instead of walking behind him she held out her hand to him.

"Come dance with me Sesshomaru" She said casting him a gentle smile, without a word Sesshomaru took her hand and lead her to the dance floor where he all two willingly placed a hand on the low side of her back and his other in her hand "So what's on your mind" Rin asked as Sesshomaru spun her.

"Nothing of consequence" He murmured placing both hands on her waist and picking her up in a light spin.

"Have I done something wrong or said something wrong" Rin asked troubled by the fact she confessed to him, Sesshomaru stared at her with a slight smirk crossing his face,

"No" He said kindly before twirling her. "So you talked to Jakotsu" Rin nodded

"Yeah everything seems to be alright with us" She mumbled

"Well that's nice" Sesshomaru murmured

"Are you mad at me for not telling" Rin finally asked, her black eyes swirled with mixed emotion, Sesshomaru was quiet for a while as they danced again to a more upbeat song

"Relieved" Sesshomaru finally said causing Rin to stumble, she recovered quickly enough

"What" she asked slightly shocked

"I'm relieved" He said again walking her away from the dance floor, the stood quietly on the side lines as couples danced happily.

"I don't follow" Rin said quietly cupping her hands behind her

"I don't like men or find them in anyway desirable" Sesshomaru said looking at Rin

"What's that got to do with anything" Rin asked. Sesshomaru sighed before standing in front of Rin he rested his forearms above her head as he leaned down towards her.

"I desired you" Sesshomaru said his hot breath tickling her nose, Rin simply mouth "O" before blushing madly

"Sesshomaru I…" Rin trailed off staring faintly at the blurry crowd of people around her she focused dully on Sesshomaru's lips after a while and barely comprehended what sounds came out of them, she noticed however the fact they had stopped moving and smirked causing Rin to focus on his golden eyes.

"Rin I…" A voice behind Sesshomaru began before coughing hopping to divert Sesshomaru away from Rin. , seeing it wasn't going to work the young suitor came around leaning on the wall beside Rin trying to ignore the death glare he was giving he looked at Rin "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later on tonight" A dark aura grew large around Sesshomaru, before Rin could answer Sesshomaru cut her off,

"Rin is going to be very busy tonight" Sesshomaru said coldly

"Well she-" The suitor began before Sesshomaru continued

"After all _she_ _is __**my**__ personal_ servant" Flabbergasted the bot stared between Rin and Sesshomaru before haughtily stomping off.

"You shouldn't have said that" Rin mumbled staring sternly at Sesshomaru,

"And why not" Sesshomaru asked narrowing his eyes "Did you want to dance with him" He asked growling, Rin smirked staring at him playfully

"No but now he is going to thing something dirty" Sesshomaru smiled faintly

"Good" He said with a cold voice Rin stared at his lips with a sudden urge to taste them, for some reason the feel of them cascading around hers brought a certain tingle-ling sensation her lower regions; averting her eyes to less tempting things she barely noticed the young Kanna approach.

"Terrible thing to happen isn't it" She asked casually playing with her white hair, "Poor Kagura" Sesshomaru took a gentle step back from Rin,

"Yes" He said coldly "Come Rin I am tired" Rin nodded

"Where so you reside now" Kanna asked

"In the same place I have stayed almost my entire life" Rin said coolly

"O but wouldn't you think that most inappropriate" Kanna said with a slight glare, Sesshomaru considered then option of coming to Rin's defense however before he could finish Rin came back at Kanna with lighting speed

"Define inappropriate" Rin asked she lowered her eyes into deadly slits looking down at Kanna as though she were a lioness and she was a feeble rabbit,

"Well" Kanna said clearing her throat "Sleeping in the same room unsupervised by anyone other than two male guards so I suppose inappropriate would be a young women alone with three men" Kanna said feeling satisfied

"So what would you call what you do" Rin asked with a cold smile "I mean I am sure there are a select handful of men and I'm sure women you have yet to lay under or above." Kanna gave Rin a nasty look before smiling

"Unlike you sweetie I so not sleep around" Rin yawned

"Lies do not become you dear Kanna" Rin said fixing her eyes on Kanna "However if it makes you feel better to pretend you don't then by all means enjoy. But if you just kept your legs closed we wouldn't have to endure your foul odor and you wouldn't be known as the castle tramp after Kikyo of course" Rin made a show of looking around "Where is the tramp anyway- Ah there _**it**_ is" Rin said looking at a drunk Kikyo who was all but stripping for a half demon she was entertaining. Beat red Kanna stomped off casting a hateful glare at her, Rin gave a sweet smile as she turned back to Sesshomaru; he eyed her curiously before smirking.

"Come I'm tired." Rin nodded as she followed him through the crowd she past a winking Kagome who silently cheered her on and sighed. _Poor Rin's in for one long painful night _ Kagome cast a glance at Inuyasha who was staring her down possessively she cast a glance at Miroku and Inutasha who all had a possessive look on the face's _We all are_ Kagome thought happily.

"Here let me get that" Rin said as she helped Sesshomaru out of his shirt. The two guards were currently down stairs, um, cough, entertaining, cough, girls, COUGH.

"I got it" Sesshomaru muttered still letting her undress him, Rin smiled

"You haven't undressed yourself in your life" Rin said laughing, Sesshomaru smiled

"The luxury of having someone undress you a shame you haven't had such pleasure" He said teasingly waiting for Rin to take the bait

"O but I have" Rin said setting his shirt aside with a coy smile "I agree it is lovely" She noticed the low growl in his chest rise to his teeth bared in what looked like a devilish grin

"Really by whom" He said through clenched teeth

"No it's a by whom _**all**_" She said cheerfully "There were two" She held up two fingers happily, Sesshomaru's eyes went a blood red as he clenched his fist, Smiling Rin set a hand on his chest "Izayoi and Sango had to undress me during my um, examination" Instantly calming down Sesshomaru glared at her

"That wasn't funny" he said covering her hand with his as he lowered it

"Could it be you were jealous?" Rin asked, Sesshomaru pulled her hand, which pulled her into him heat rushed to her face as she felt he chest beat, raising up her face she stared into golden orbs her eyes widened as she felt a soft pressure against her lips gasping slightly surprised as she felt his tongue rome lazily around her mouth Rin tenderly kissed back testing the feel of her tongue playing with his shivering she wound her arms through his hair latching on to him, he wound his arms around her lower back pulling her up slightly where her feet where slightly dangling on her tiptoes, pulling away slightly Rin sighed content as she felt hands play with the tie to her dress coolness washed over her as her kimono fell to the floor leaving her in nude she gasped surprise and embarrassed as she tried to cover her breast Sesshomaru however was having none of that, he quickly pulled her hands behind his neck he leaned down kissing her again allowing her breast to bounce contently on his chest a gurgled 'mm' was heard as she opened her mouth she grazed her tongue over her fangs she leaned into him feeling a painful urge between her legs she need more she grinded her hips slightly against his semi hard erection, a low growl was heard again as he wound his arms down her back and but around her thighs, Rin gasped as he raised her up she wrapped her legs around him instinctively she felt a hand around her back and another on her thigh, looking down she realized breathing was hard, his eyes his body his lips she wanted it all leaning down she kissed him, he tilted her head back as he started licking her nipples causing a shiver to run down her back he grazed his teeth around her nipple earning himself a delighted yelp Sesshomaru walked silently to the bed and lowered her down examining every aspect of her as he silently removed his pants, The way her breast bounced with every breath she took her flat stomach soft legs hazy black eyes parted lips and awaiting arms. Sesshomaru positioned himself happily between her legs Rin felt the hot throbbing membrane rub testing against Rin's womanly hood, She gasped as he swiftly entered her, Sesshomaru waited for Rin to wince or cry however as he pierced her barrier she simply looked at him with lust filled eyes, Sesshomaru went slow entering her slowly and easily letting Rin get used to the fill promising himself when she was used to it he was going to go A LOT rougher.

Rin loved the feel of him in her but she wanted more

"Faster" Rin gasped out ignoring her Sesshomaru went at a slow pace causing Rin to flip the script.

She twirled them over where she was straddling him, she rose swiftly before pounding herself into him, they moaned in ecstasy as she continued riding him mercilessly

"Ses..sho…ma…ru!" Rin yelled out as she came, She rode out her climax feeling his seed spill into her. Rolling over she collapsed on the bed. "I…Think…I'm…in…Love" Rin huffed out, Sesshomaru pulled her into him with a smirk

"I thought you already loved me" He mumbled into the crook of her neck

"Of course" Rin said smiling "I'm taking about with me" Sesshomaru chuckled as he roled on top of her,

"I'm about to make you fall in love all over again"

* * *

**i know sucky way to end but i have a purpose people trust me i wouldn't let you down**

**SEQUEL CALLED **

**THE TRUTH**

**Rin and Sesshomaru have been engaged for 6 months and things look great but whats all this about Rin having to go to a lady in waiting school and who does this new fellow think he is tempting poor Rin. OO Sesshomaru it was a misunderstanding...  
**


End file.
